The Secret Digimon
by CapricornGurl
Summary: This is about a group of friends who were normal kids then Digimon appear. The Digimon tell them that a new digimon has appeared and is roaming through their world and must be found before The Others... Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**I'd like to thank my friends, fanficstar for ideas and assisting my in my first story on fanfiction.**

**Introduction of the Characters**

Here, you will meet the main people.

Name: **Jayne Black**

Age:  **14 years 3 months**

Gender: **female**

Hobbies: **Admiring** **the sun, moon and stars. Also painting, cycling and reading**

Favourite Food: **Egg-fried rice, so filling!**

Favourite Drink: **Ribena**

Eye Colour: **Cobalt blue, I think**

Hair Colour: **The darkest, deepest red. Looks black.**

Basic Description: **I'm energetic and always on the go!**

Wants To…. **Be the best digimon tamer ever!!!**

Digimon: **Beelzemon**

Name: Elyse Bubble

Age:  14 years 0 months 3 days (just turned 14)

Gender: female (why oh why do I have to fill this in!)

Hobbies: Hanging round with my friends, praising the sun (hate the moon!) and running.

Favourite Food: Fish and chips!

Favourite Drink: Earl Gray tea

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Blonde (I'm not a bimbo!)

Basic Description: I'm hyper coz of the tea!

Wants To…. Be the best digimon tamer ever! And also a good friend to Jayne and the others.

Digimon: Pixemon

Name: Steph Angel

Age:  16 years 10 months

Gender:  **female**

Hobbies: **Hanging round with my younger friends, guys and cooking**

Favourite Food: **Chocolate Gateau **

Favourite Drink: **chocolate milkshake**

Eye Colour: **Hazel**

Hair Colour: **Dark brown**

Basic Description: **Calm, casual and stylish!**

Wants To…. **The proud owner of the CUTE patamon!**

Digimon: **Patamon**

Name: Samuel Mouse

Age:  13 years and 2 months

Gender: Male

Hobbies: Chilling with the girls (especially Steph and Jayne) and training for a 6-pack

Favourite Food: Roast Chicken and chips.

Favourite Drink: Coca-cola

Eye Colour: Green (I get called bogey eyes)

Hair Colour: Mousey

Basic Description: A bit of a show-off at times, but the ladies love it!

Wants To…. Be the babe –magnet!

Digimon: Impmon

Name: **Peter Black**

Age:  **14 years 3 months (Jayne is a minute older than me, we're twins but not identical)**

Gender: **Male**

Hobbies: **Worshipping the moon (hate the sun, turns my skin bright pink),****praising my beautiful girlfriend Rosy, watching horror films and dirty magazines……. Joke!**

Favourite Food: **Chicken Chow Mein**

Favourite Drink: **coffee**

Eye Colour: **Ebony Black**

Hair Colour: **Black with a navy blue streak**

Basic Description: **I am the twin of the best person in the world, Jayne black, who every girl wants to be and the girl every guy wants!**

Wants To…. **Be a professional digimon tamer like his sister.**

Digimon: **Demi-devimon**

_Thanks for reading my introduction of the characters, please review!! From the author CapricornGurl xx_

_P.s. this story is based on me ad my best buddies in the world! _


	2. The Black Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**I'd like to thank my friends, fanficstar for ideas and assisting my in my first story on fanfiction.**

**Now, on with the story…….**

**The Black Duo**

Peter Black woke up in his white room with a black wall, which contained posters of his and his sister's favourite bands. He looked across the room to where his sister was sleeping.

"Jayne, wake up. we're going to Elyse's house to plan the sleepover tonight at her house."

"I thought it was Steph's house we were sleeping at? Ah well. I'm sure it won't be any different." Replied his sister, who was brushing her deep red hair.

"It's amazing how your hair is so dark, yet it's still red."

"Well, that amazes me to" Said his sister, "Hurry up. We've got to get our things together and go to the park, leaving our stuff here."

10 minutes later, Peter had finished packing his things into his Fallout Boy rucksack while his sister was brushing her long, nearly-black red hair. He looked over at his sister.

"Please tell me that you're not going in just your mini-skirt and shirts are you?" Peter looked at his sister; who was wearing navy blue footless tights; black-belted, skull-and-cross-boned min-skirt; White shirt with navy tie; and her latest pair of converse.

"Like I'm really gonna go to the park with no clothes, Sam will wonder what I'll sleep in. If he thinks that I'm sharing his sleeping bag again, he's got another thing coming. I packed my stuff last night." She replied, pulling her My Chemical Romance messenger bag out from behind her bed, "I'm surprised that shirt hasn't ripped yet, with all those girls at the gigs tugging at it to see your 6-pack", Jayne admired her bothers fashion style. He wore black, baggy trousers; a clingy skull t-shirt; a belt with a skull on it and his black converse. He had his hair half over his face, looking like his sister favourite person out of Fallout Boy, Pete Wentz.

"Well my things are packed, so are yours." Peter said, with happy thoughts of the days of his rock career on his mind, "Let's go to the park and meet the others" ….

_Sorry if this chapter is to short, but better things are to come. I hope you're enjoying it so far, I've enjoyed writing it!! Please review, I need them!! From the author, Capricorn Gurlxxx _


	3. The Bright Bubble

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**I'd like to thank my friends, fanficstar for ideas and assisting my in my first story on fanfiction.**

**I'd like you all to read this chapter on the most hyper girl in the story. I'd like to present to you …….**

**The Bright Bubble**

Elyse Bubble woke up with the sun in her eyes.

"Hey, who opened the curtains?" Questioned the young girl.

"Sleeping Beauty must awake as she has some packing to do by the look of things" Replied a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Jayne? It's only…"

"It's only 9:45 and we have to get up and ready for 9:50 so we can get to the park on time" Interrupted her friend.

"Crap! It's a good job you came now." Exclaimed Elyse, "otherwise I won't be able to get my hair ready in time!"

With that the young blonde jumped out of bed and ran to her wardrobe, pulling out her pink skirt and white top.

"Have you packed?"

"No! Oh crap."

"You get ready, I'll get all your things together"

"Oh Jayne, You are fantastic!" Said Elyse, praising her clever friend.

"Quit praising me, you've got to sort your hair out…."

5 minutes later, Elyse was ready to go to the park and meet her other friends for the big sleepover they were having that night.

"Is she ready?" Questioned Peter, Jayne's twin brother.

_Oh, that voice makes a girl collapse _thought Elyse, coming down the stairs with Jayne in front of her.

"Yes, you can leave your things at our house if you want, so we don't disturb your mom and dad any more than what we have done" Said Jayne

"Yeah, let's go!" Exclaimed the young blonde.

And with that, the three young people set off for the park. The place they were going to met their two other friends, Steph Angel and Samuel Mouse.

_This chapter is to short, I know, but better things are on the way. I hope you haven't lost us in such a short time. Please review, I want to know how you feel about what I'm writing. Thanks for reading. From the author, Capricorn Gurlxxx _


	4. The White Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**I'd like to thank my friends, fanficstar for ideas and assisting my in my first story on fanfiction.**

Here's one girl you'd like to meet. Always dressed in white, here is ……

**The White Angel**

Steph woke up in her cream room. She went to her wardrobe and looked at her pink poster.

"5th of May…. Sleepover with Jayne and the gang" The young teen read to herself, "Right, looks like I need to get all of the essentials ready!"

She got changed into a white t-shirt and shorts, with white fish-nets. She finished her outfit off with some white earrings and matching necklace.

"Time to sort the sleeping room out. What joy"

Steph went into the room on the left of her white corridor. _What a wonderful colour white is_. She said to herself, while she placed the five blankets out. Every room but this one was white or cream. She preferred this room the most. It was red with purple material on the ceiling. _Peter has such an amazing taste! So has his sister_. Steph busied herself till it was 9:45 when she got a phone call from Peter.

"Hello?"

"Hi Steph, its Peter."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Jayne has just gone up to wake and prepare Elyse for her _debut_ so we should be at the park in time."

"Okay, thanks for the warning Pete. You might be there before me; you know how fast your sister walks."

"Break-neck speed, I know. At the moment she's performing miracles on Elyse's wild hair."

"Cool, I've got to go, see you in 'bout 10 minutes?"

"Okay, see ya!"

And with that, they both hung up.

"Right, let's see what needs to be done…. Sleeping room…. Check….. Loads of food….. Check…… Hair….check…. Clothes…. Check….make-up... check!" Steph examined her fine physic, "my self…. Ready! Now time to enter the outside world!"

Steph left her house at 9:55 as she lives over the road from the park. As she got there, she saw Samuel mouse's mother park in the Subway car park. She smiled and continued towards the park.

_This chapter is short for a reason; I don't want to give the he game away! If you want to, you can review, but it would be nice if you did. Thanks for reading, the author, Capricorn Gurlxxx _


	5. The 'Babe Magnet' Mouse

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**I'd like to thank my friends, fanficstar for ideas and assisting my in my first story on fanfiction.**

**Here's the one the only…..**

'**Babe-Magnet' Mouse**

"Sam!! Wake up! If you want to go to this sleepover tonight, you better get your backside into gear!"

"Chill mom, everything's cool." Sam shouted down to his mother.

"If that Jayne and Steph are going to be there, please don't get excited. They will think you are a freak and won't talk to you." Answered his dad from the spare room, which he was preparing for his poker night he was having that night.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be calm. I've been to a sleepover before and nothing happened" Replied Sam, with happy memories of what happened at the last sleepover.

"Okay. Have you got your stuff ready?" Asked his mother, "Because I'm taking you in the car so you're not late."

Samuel looked at the clock. 9:50. _Dang, I'm gonna be late_. Sam grabbed his black busted bag.

"Jayne and Steph are sure to love this bag. It's so cool." Said Sam, complimenting his bag.

He changed his Jeans and black shirt with a dragon on the back.

"Sam! Is your stuff ready?" Asked his mother from the front door.

"Yeah just coming down now mom."

"Good luck Sam. I hope Steph and may no what they can get." Said his dad, while he was on the stairs.

"Dad, its Jayne, not May or anything else." _God parents are stupid_ thought Sam as he was getting into the car.

"All ready?"

"Let's hit the road mom!"

While his mother was driving him to the park, Sam noticed a group of three kids go through the gap in the park fence. One of them was wearing a skinny white t-shirt and black baggy jeans, one was wearing a pink skirt and white tie, and the other one was wearing navy blue footless tights, a black-belted mini-skirt, white shirt with navy tie; and a pair of converse.

_My angel in black_ thought Sam to himself, speaking about the girl in black.

"Stop staring, it's rude" said Sam's mom, with a smile on her face.

_Sorry if this chapter is to short, I've got more on the way. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Review please! From the author, Capricorn Gurlxxx _


	6. The Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**I'd like to thank my friends, fanficstar for ideas and assisting my in my first story on fanfiction.**

**Here's where the story begins….**

**The Park**

Steph was sitting on the grass, next to the huge willow tree that her and her friends always sat under in the summer, as Peter hated the sun.

"I bet that the first people to arrive are Peter, Elyse and Jayne, and finally Sam, who will be trying to get his hair like Pete Wentz so he can get Jayne" Said Steph to herself, "Sad geek, hasn't got the hair for it"

On the other side of the park, Steph could make out three figures walking towards the willow tree.

"Hey! Over here!"

"Hi, where's the nerd?" asked Peter sitting in the hole in the tree.

"Not here yet, but I saw his mom park up outside the subway." Replied Steph.

"Don't call him a nerd; call him a desperate idiot wanting to get into Jayne and Steph's underwear!" Said Elyse, sorting her Skirt out.

"Speaking of the Nerd… Hi Sam! Over here!" Jayne shouted over to their friend who had just entered the park.

"Hi you guys, I would have walked over with you three, but my mother insisted on driving me here. Personally I think it's because dad's organising his poker night. With all that booze coming into the house, I think my mom wants to restrain herself from drinking some." Sam told the group, slightly panting.

"Damn! Why didn't we have the sleepover at Sam's house? I like a bit of poker" Said Peter with a menacing grin on his face.

"Yeah, especially strip poker!" Added Jayne. Everyone burst out laughing even Peter, who the joke was aimed at.

"Okay, now on with the serious side of things. We can laugh until our heads roll tonight, but now, I think Steph wants to ask us some questions." Said Jayne, Intruding the laughter.

"Well the question I'm going to ask doesn't need asking." Replied Steph.

"Chicken and chips... please!" Interrupted Sam.

"Fish and chips please, if we can have our favourite nosh" Added Elyse.

"I've got chips cooking at home and the chicken too. Elyse's fish is going to be bought when we go back to my flat" Informed Steph, "Jayne, you can buy your egg-fried rice with my money okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll get Pete's Chow Mein while I'm out."

_Hmmm, Chicken Chow Mein_… Thought Peter

"Can we go over to yours then? Soon as though we have everything sorted out for the afternoon." Interrupted Elyse, Let's go there now!"

"Yeah, have you all got your stuff?"

"You can tell Sam has brought his" said Peter, "I mean, Sam Mate, can' you get a different bag instead of that embarrassment!"

"Hey you know what my moms like when it comes to bags. I ask for a new bag and she gets me a pathetic one"

"Whatever. Let's get this sleepover on the road!" Said Elyse, with a look off excitement on her face.

"Yeah, I agree with Elyse, Let's go!" Added Jayne.

_So intelligent and beautiful_ thought Samuel, silently.

"Over to the White Flat of the North!" Shouted Peter, giving everyone a shock.

"Then we can go shopping! I need some new clothes" Added Elyse, while they left the park.

_This is the best day ever! _Thought Jayne to herself.

_Enjoying it? If you are please review and tell me. I want to know how you feel bout the story so far. Personally I'm enjoying it, because I know what's happening next! Hope you have fun reading it. From the author, Capricorn Gurlxxx_


	7. The Others

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon names on here.**

**I'd like to thank my friends who have read the story and given me comments and reviews about my writing so far. They have really helped.**

**Okay, now on with the story. When we last saw the group, they were going to Steph's flat for their sleepover that night. While they were under the willow tree in the park. They were overheard by a couple walking past them….**

**The Others...**

"Well, looks like we wont be the only ones going through my sister."

"True, very true. These kids are true digi-tamers in the making; all they need are some digimon like us and their ready."

"Yes, I agree my dear. We will have to keep our eye on them."

"I will brother; I'm friends with the eldest one. She won't suspect a thing."

"Well what are you waiting for, o join them in their sleepover and get as much information about them as possible. Us this digi-storer to keep the information on."

"I won't fail brother."

And with that, she left and headed towards the gate where the group of five were heading towards.

"May the guidance of lord cyberdramon be with you"

He walked further into the park woods to get a good view of what would happen next …..

_Ooooh. Who is the girl who Steph knows? Who is 'the brother'? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. The comments are improving me! From the author, Capricorn Gurlxxx_


	8. The Trouble Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon names on here.**

**I'd like to thank my friends who have read the story and given me comments and reviews about my writing so far. They have really helped.**

**Where were we… oh yeah! We now meet the one called 'sister' from the previous chapter. Warning! Serious jealousy in this chapter.**

**The Trouble Begins**

"Steph!"

"Oh my gosh! Razz how are you!"

The two teems gave each other a friendly hug, one you give to someone you haven't seen in ages.

"I'm fine thanks. Who are these guys?" The Teen who asked the question was tall, blonde and slim. She wore a white skirt and a low cut black top, with fall Out Boy in the bottom corner.

_Wow! She's hot! _Thought Peter while the two friends hugged.

"Peter, stop staring. I think other people are getting jealous" Said Jayne, looking over to Elyse, who was going bright red.

"Anyway, who are you Razz?" Questioned Sam, who thought that this Razz looked like a tart.

"Okay, my name is Razz Hunter and me and Steph have known each other since nursery" Said Razz, "And who are you, soon as we are doing interrogations."

"Okay then, my name is Peter Black and this is my twin Jayne, these are our friends, Elyse is the blonde girl and Sam the nerd is that guy with the weird hair" Said Peter, being very informative.

"Well Steph, you have some very intelligent friends" said Razz, looking at Elyse, Sam and Peter, "and also some very different ones." She added, looking at Jayne.

"If your talking about the outfit, this is called fashion, not like that cloth you're wearing." Remarked Jayne, who was very precious about her fashion sense.

"Whatever. So Steph, fancy coming to the coffee shop with me, drinks are on me?" Said Razz, ignoring Jayne's comment.

"Sorry Razz, I would but I'm having a sleepover tonight…"

_Don't you dare Steph, _Thought Jayne, with a look of desperation on her face.

"… Do you want to join us?"

_Noooooo_ Thought Jayne.

_Yes!_ Thought Peter.

_Oh great, the big tart is sharing a room with me and Peter, oh I feel like crying_ Thought Elyse, with a look of misery on her face.

_Oh yes, I can sense a cat-fight on the horizon_ thought Sam, with a look of happiness on his face, _I can't wait to see Jayne in a cat-fight, she will win with her beauty!_

……………………Back at the flat………………………

"Hmmm, this cake is gorgeous!" exclaimed Jayne, eating a piece of chocolate gateau.

"Yeah, lovely chocolate!" Added Razz.

Jayne put the cake down.

"I'm going for a walk, anyone coming?" Asked Jayne when she got up.

"I'll go with you, I need some fresh air" Said her brother, who was sat next to her.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll go with you Jayne, you can't leave me with Sam can you!" Joked Elyse, but Sam didn't take it as a joke.

"Okay let's go then"

Disaster

The three teens walked out of the building.

"I can't stand that Razz" Confessed Jayne, "She's such an uptight bitch."

"I agree with you Jayne, she is sooo up her arse it's unbelievable!"

"I think she's alright actually. She looks uptight, but did you see her arse! It was huge!" Said Peter, making his sister and Elyse look at him in an 'Oh MY God!' look.

"That's probably the look she's going for, attractive, smart… Trying to be everything Jayne is!"

"Thanks for the support Elyse" Said Jayne, "Let's go to the hot chocolate stall, I need chocolate."

The three walked across the road to the park where there was a hot chocolate stall; selling chocolate, biscuits, chocolate and double chocolate muffins an of course, hot chocolate.

"She's not staying you know, she only came over to be fed." Said Peter, "I heard Razz say to Steph that that she can't go into the house until midnight."

"Ha! Her parents probably don't want that tart in there because they've got some friends round and they don't want them to see that embarrassment for a daughter!" Said Elyse, with a smug look on her face.

…………………………………………………………………...

"Well I best be off, I think they left because of me." Said Razz, "I don't think Jayne likes me much."

"It's probably because she thought you were tying to flirt with her brother, they look out for each other."

"So would you if you had a twin." Exclaimed Sam, who had sat in the corner and listened to the two girl's conversation.

"What the! I thought he had gone with the others" Said Steph, with a loom of shock on her face.

"Well, as you know Steph, I am very quiet." Replied Sam, with a very inquisitive look.

"Awwww ain't he sweet" Said Razz, pinching Sam's face, "I could eat him up!"

_Oh my god! Why didn't I go with them! I think she is taking over me!_ Thought Sam to himself.

_Oh la la!! Sam has got an admirer, or is she being sarcastic?? Please review on this chapter I really need them. lUv Capricorn Gurlxxx_


	9. The Digimon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon names on here.**

**I'd like to thank my friends who have read the story and given me comments and reviews about my writing so far. They have really helped.**

**Okay, here is the bit were we get the digimon in and learn about the trouble in the Digital world.**

**The Digimon**

"What on earth is that noise?" Questioned Elyse, while eating her double chocolate muffin.

"It sounds like fluttering…" Said Peter.

Both of them looked at Jayne.

"Whatever it is, it's not me! Generally I flutter inside but today, it isn't me."

"Then what is it?" Queried Elyse.

"Watch out! Big, pink flying thing! 6 o'clock!" Peter shouted at the two girls, who were both drinking hot chocolate.

"Ahhh!" Both of the girls screamed as a pink thing with white wings flew past their ears.

"Oops! Sorry if I scared you"

"Ah! It speaks!" Jayne screamed at the sight of it, "It's pink and white!"

"Aww, Isn't he cute!" Elyse picked it up, as it had crashed into a tree and landed on the floor.

"Careful Elyse, it could have rabies!" Peter warned.

Jayne was eyeing the creature with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Sorry if I scared you, my name is Pixemon. What is yours?" The ink thing asked the three teens, staring in disbelief.

"I can't believe it; I actually get to meet my favourite digimon!" Exclaimed Elyse, who was over-reacting.

"I guess you are Elyse, my digi-tamer?" Asked Pixemon.

"Yes I guess I am."

When everyone had calmed down, a glowing ball of light appeared between Elyse and Pixemon.

"Wow! A d-power!" Screamed Elyse, "I've always wanted one of these!"

"Let's go back and show the others" Said Peter, in a very calm way.

With that Elyse put her new digimon into her bag, so no-one could take him, and they set off back to the flat.

………………………………………….

"Hey, look what I found!" Elyse ran into the flat.

"Oh my god! It's Pixemon" Razz stared at the pink wing digimon in the middle of the sleeping room.

"Erm, hi. My name is Pixemon, as it looks like you've already guessed."

"Yeah, we know about you. We are digimon addicts!

The poor digimon looked very worried but didn't say why.

"Well if Elyse has found her favourite Digimon" Peter said, like a military sergeant, "then we can find ours too!"

"Yeah I agree! Let's go!" Said Sam, who had taken part in this little speech.

"Okay, we need to think about where our digimon might appear."

Steph pulled out her city map.

"Right, Elyse as found her digimon in the park, a natural habitat for a hunting digimon. That means that Sam might find his in the wood around the south side of the city…"

"Does that mean we go now or later?" Sam questioned.

"Sam you can be so blonde at times. No offence Elyse." Jayne said.

"…Okay. Mine is a mouse type digimon so we might want o try the fields on the east, as that is where the mice mainly are. Peter's one is more of a gothic one, so we'll go to the cemetery tonight and look for it…"

_Oh yes! Finally I get to go to the cemetery_ thought Peter.

"… But I know that some people don't like going to the cemetery so we don't all have to go. We'll have to spilt up and take the walkie-talkies." Added Steph

"Great, now we have to go on a military mission!" Exclaimed Elyse, who was quite annoyed that Razz was still here.

"Okay, who wants to go with who??" Asked Jayne, who wanted to go find her favourite, Beelzemon.

"I'll go with Razz, so we can catch up on things." Steph smiled at her old friend, who gave one back.

"I'll go with Jayne" Said Elyse, who didn't really want to go to the cemetery with Peter. The cemetery freaked her out.

_Damn! I could have gone with Jayne to the roads, well done Elyse! _Scowled Sam in his head.

"Looks like it's me and you Sam!" Said Peter, with a big grin on his face. He couldn't wait to freak Sam out of his skin at the cemetery, he had friends who went there with there girlfriends.

"Hey hoe, let's go!" Exclaimed Jayne, who was really excited.

With that, everyone left the flat, Elyse taking Pixemon with her.

……………………….Peter and Sam…………………………..

Peter and Sam were the first people to get to there destination.

"Emo guy and nerd are at the cemetery" Peter said into the walkie-talkie he was carrying in his hand.

"Bloody hell! You were fast!" Jayne replied to her brother.

"Well, Peter, you have finally shone that you can speed walk like your twin" Spoke Steph into the walkie-talkie.

"Well, what do we do now?" Questioned Sam, who was getting worried.

Unlike Jayne and Peter, everyone else was spooked when it came to horror films and things related to them.

"We wait…." Said Peter, in a spooky voice.

The two didn't have to wait long because over on the other side of the former Mayor's tomb, a strange blackish-red light appeared.

"What's Jayne doing here? I thought Beelzemon was always on the roads?"

"That isn't Jayne, trust me" Answered Peter, as Sam was giving him a curious look.

"So what is it then?"

The two lads walked towards to light, not knowing what lied behind it……..

……………………..Jayne and Elyse…………………………...

"Oh I'm bored!" Said Elyse, with a look of impatience on her face.

"Shut up! We've only just got here and your whingeing!" Said Jayne.

_Such a lazy mind!_ Exclaimed Jayne to herself.

"Well sorry. I can't help it that I've got a lazy mind and yours is active can I…" said Elyse

"Shut up. What was that?"

"A car probably, we are near a road."

"No. I sounded like a huge motorbike."

"Does that mean that…?"

Elyse's words were drowned out by a huge motorbike which stopped in front of them.

"Is your name Jayne, may I ask?" Questioned the biker.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Are you Jayne Black, a girl who is looking for a digimon?"

"Why? What if I am?" Jayne stood with her hands on her hips and stuck a leg out.

"Yep, you're definitely the girl in the photo." Said the Biker, "So sexy and casual"

"Wow! Who the hell are you? Some type of pervert or something?" Jayne was getting worried.

"Stay away from her you freak!" Elyse threatened.

A glowing ball of light appeared between the biker and Jayne.

"Sorry, didn't I introduce myself; my name is Beelzemon, the digimon you're looking for."….

……………………..Steph and Razz……………………………

"….So I was like 'oh my god you didn't' and she was like 'yes I totally did' and I was like 'no way' and she was 'yes way'……."

_Why didn't I bring one of the others instead of her? Oh yeah, because no-one else knows her or likes her. Such a fool_ thought Steph to herself.

_**She is so annoying, can't you shut her up! I want some sleep to night you know!**_

_Who was that?_

_**A very tired Patamon that's who.**_

_Oh my god! Seriously?_

_**Yeah, why who's asking?**_

_My name is Steph Angel._

_**Wow, I thought that I had to come look for you, not you look for me!**_

_Please come out, I want to see you._

A shadow appeared in front of them.

"Hi Steph, who's the goby one?"

"Who said that? Oh my god, were being followed!" Razz had got herself into a right mess.

"No we haven't, it's Patamon, the one we've been looking for, and well I have anyway."

"Oh my God! Isn't he cute?"

_**Oh crap!**_Thought Patamon to himself as the figure approached him.

Suddenly someone picked him up. That someone turned out to be Steph.

_**Thanks, I thought she was going to eat me.**_

_You should always think that._

After finding the small digimon, they set off back to Steph's flat, were they would wait for the others to return.

On the way back, they got a message from Elyse.

"Hi Elyse, how are you?"

"Not good, we found Beelzemon alright. But he took Jayne back to the flat and didn't take me! There excuse was that there wasn't enough room."

"It's okay; we can here the motorbike now. Were nearly there. We found Patamon by the way."

"Fantastic! By the way, have you heard anything from Peter and Sam?"

"No why?"

"We haven't heard from them and we wondered if you had"

Elyse arrived at the flat at the same time as Steph, Razz and Patamon. Outside were Jayne and Beelzemon.

"Sorry that we couldn't take you Elyse, we tried."

"No problems. The only problem is we can't find Peter or Sam."

"What? They can't have disappeared could they?"

"Maybe they found Demindevimon and got caught in his portal..." Added Razz.

_Ohhhh. Will they see Sam and Peter again before they go to sleep? What happened to Peter and Sam? Did they find Demidevimon? All will be revealed in the next chapter. I cut the story off here because 1. It was getting to long and 2. Because I thought it was a good point to finish at. Please review, Capricorn Gurlxxx._


	10. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon names on here, I just used them!**

**We last saw the group with a problem, they had lost Peter and Sam. In this chapter, they are about to make contact with them, or someone or something else.**

**The Reunion **

"Peter, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"I hope they're okay. They might be lost out there" Elyse was getting worked up because Peter and Sam hadn't been in touch with them for half an hour, which was to long in everyone's books.

Sam or Peter hadn't even tried to make contact with Jayne, who they both held dear to their hearts.

"They can't have got lost in the city, Peter know it like the back of his hand. Day or night" Said Jayne, who was worried for her brother, Peter.

_I hope he hasn't gone to the digital world without us _she thought in her head.

_**Don't worry. If they had, me, Pixemon and **__**Beelzemon would sense it**_Patamon was reading her mind again, knowing how worried everyone was.

_Thanks for the support Patamon, thought it is annoying when you read my mind at times._

_**Okay, Sorry.**_

"Are you okay Jayne?" Questioned Beelzemon, who was Jayne's digimon.

"Everything is fine, they'll get in touch."

"You know what I think" Said Razz, " I think this is a stunt to see how worried we would get when they went 'missing' out in the city, making us think that they have gone into the digital world."

"How could you say such a thing!? First of all you waltz into our lives in such a disgusting manner, invading our private sleepover for people who aren't hoers, and then you go about saying that my brother and one of our friends is doing this for attention. How could you!! You don't even know them and you are judging them on their appearance" Jayne was fuming at the older teen's opinion.

"Jayne, calm down. I'm sure Razz didn't mean it in that way"

Steph was trying to calm her younger friend down, who was going to burst out into tears because of her anger. If she cried with anger it meant that she would throw a fit, hitting anything and everything in her path.

"Razz, you owe her an apology" Elyse wasn't going to have this teen to say things about the guy of her dreams and her best friend's brother (who by the way are the same person, Peter Black).

"Why should I, she thinks that she is so hard just because she is a goth/emo."

"For starters missus, she doesn't think she is a Goth! She hates them! She isn't a suicidal freak who hates everything and everyone one. She is a positive punk! Another thing is that you have just said that her twin brother is an attention-seeking idiot who will take anyone with him. He isn't that kind of guy. He's the one that looks out for everyone and cares for everyone and especially his sister. He knows how upset she can get and doesn't and won't do anything to upset her! So give her an apology now you arrogant, embarrassment of a blonde!!" Elyse literally had smoke coming out of her ears she was that angry.

"Alright, I'm sorry Jayne. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just annoyed that we are sat here waiting for someone to contact us" Razz apologised to the young girl, who was in tears and being hugged by Steph and her digimon, Beelzemon.

"Well, that was easy wasn't it Razz" Said Beelzemon, with the weeping teenager in his arms.

"Steph…"

"Yes Jayne."

"Can we go to the cemetery to see if they are there please?"

"Err….."

Steph looked round the room. All of the digimon gave her a nod, including the little Patamon. Elyse gave her a nod.

_**We will all go and help you find **__**your friends, even if it is in a scary place**_ Said Patamon in her mind.

"Of course we will Jayne, ALL of us will go." She emphasized the all because she was including Razz in the corner of the room.

"Wow, wow, wow! You are not catching me near the cemetery, you have no idea what is in there."

"Even if we don't, we have two of our friends in there and we are going to find them, no matter may be in there."

"I'll stay here in case they come back if that's okay." Said Elyse.

"Yes, Let's go people!"

………………………….The Cemetery……………………………

"What the hell!" exclaimed peter when they got to the former Mayor's tomb.

The two boys were staring into what looked like a vortex. It was a mixture of different colours, looking like a fading world.

"Wow… pretty lights…" Sam was about to touch the vortex when Peter pulled him back.

"What were you doing, you idiot! You could have gone anywhere if you touched that thing! You wouldn't be able to see us again, including Jayne."

_Seriously, I wonder if there is anything in that boys brain _thought Peter to himself.

_A different world without __Jayne! Oh the horror!_ Thought Sam while he was picking himself up.

"What is it?" questioned Sam, not looking at it encase he got pulled in.

"It looks like some kind of vortex thing, one that takes people to places."

"Do you think it might be connected to the digital world?"

"There is a possibility, though I think that it may only carry digimon…." Peter added when suddenly, a crash came from behind them.

From nowhere a beam of light came down between Peter and a huge angel to the left of where they were standing. They heard strange noises coming from that direction.

"Who's there!" Shouted peter, holding his clip-on flashlight in the direction the noises where coming from.

"How bright is that light! One after a blinking other." The voice sound really groggy, like someone had been woken up.

"Sorry, who is it? We'll go if you really want us to, just show us who you are." Sam was getting really sacred, he only the guts to conjure that one up.

A black figure dropped down from the wings of the dragon. It had two legs and two wings, it looked like…..

"My name is Cyberdramon and I have come from the digital world looking for my digi-tamer. I've been told that he goes by the name Peter Black."

"Well demidevimon" said Sam, "You don't have o look far 'coz you're looking at him now."

"What, so I've got a freak for a digi-tamer. Who the hell picked them!"

"Oy! Is that an insult to me or what." Peter wasn't going to have this freak insult him.

Peter started to stride towards the digimon.

"Wow! What's up with you man! I'm talking about that guy over there not you!" The Cyberdramon was taken aback by the guy dressed in black and white started to walk towards him.

"My names Peter Black, not him."

"Oh right, thank god! I thought I was going to have to listen to that nerd there."

_Offensive freak._ Thought Sam to himself, though his thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting.

"Sam… Peter…"

_It's Jayne! What the hell are they doing here?_ Thought Peter.

"They're over here, I can see Sam's white trousers."

"Peter, why haven't you answered us?" Jayne flung herself round her brother's neck, "Why haven't you been n touch with us?"

"We had a problem with the walkie-talkie."

"It was probably because we were to near that vortex thing" added Sam, "I mean that weird thing could have done……."

"What vortex, did it look like a world was disappearing?" questioned Beelzemon, who had come on the search with them.

"Yes it did, why?" Replied Peter.

"Sorry Beelzemon, it was my fault. I've just entered this world and they arrived when I had just got here" Cyberdramon hollowed from where his was standing.

"I think we should get back now, soon as we've found peter and Sam." Added Razz, who was standing as far away from the tombs as much as possible.

"Yeah your right, lets go back to the flat."

………………………Meanwhile…………………………………..

"You know what Pixemon. I think I should prepare some hot chocolate for everyone when they get back" Said Elyse to her digimon, while they were sat in the kitchen.

"And get some biscuits out, it the perfect thing to go with hot chocolate." Added Pixemon.

"Wow. How do you know that?" asked Elyse.

"I read this cook-ery book" read Pixemon, who was reading one of Steph's cookery books.

Elyse laughed. She put the kettle on and opened a packet of biscuits.

"Do Digimon eat human food?" Elyse asked her digimon.

"Yep, we eat everything, minus humans." Replied the pink digimon, who was making some blueberry muffins to go with the biscuits.

They were making a midnight feast for everyone when they came back. Which meant there was loads of a thing to make and bake.

"What is a tsp?"

"A teaspoon."

"Thanks."

…………………………. 1 Hour Later……………………………

When everyone else had got back, they had made; cakes, buns, tarts, biscuits and double of everyone's favourite meal.

"Well, someone's been busy." Said Jayne when they walked into the door.

Everyone was taken aback by the wonderful smell of food coming from the open plan kitchen/ living room.

"Hi you guys! I thought that after everyone walking around the city, I'd make them a big feast when they got back."

Elyse had a huge grin on her face, mainly it was faced to Steph, who stuff she had used.

"Well, it smells nice so I'll let you off this once Elyse" Said Steph, who was looking at all the stuff the youngster had made." You certainly made a lot of food!"

"Well, everyone tuck in!!" Exclaimed Pixemon, "All of the food will be taken into the sleeping room when everyone is changed for sleeping in."

Once everyone was changed for bed, they all tucked into the wonderful meal prepared for them.

While they were eating, all of the digimon had the same thing on their mind, they were just waiting for one of the others top mention it to their tamers.

_Ohhhh. What have the digimon got on their mind? Find out in the next chapter coming up. I hope you've enjoyed it so far luv Capricorn Gurlxxxx_


	11. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and all the ones that I've wrote. I've had so much fun writing them. I'm planning more chapters soon so get ready!**

**Now it's time to find out what the 4 digimon have on their minds…**

**The News...**

"Hey! What are you guys talking about in your little huddle?" Questioned Elyse, with her mouth full of pepperoni pizza and a smile on her face. Oh how she enjoyed these sleepovers and now it was even better! Now that she had her favourite digimon anyway.

"Erm… Patamon can tell you, can't you Patamon?" Replied Pixemon.

"Why is it always me?" Questioned Patamon, "Okay, here goes"

"About 300 human days ago, or 298 Digital days, a new digimon was detected in or around the digital world, causing uproar among the digimon…" Started Patamon.

"The great leader of each race of digimon decided to send one of his own to the human world to find the 5 digi-tamers who were given to them. The reason we have only just come here is because the signal was interrupted by this digimon…" added Demi-Devimon.

"But, about three months ago, this force left the digital world, using the last vortex! Luckily for us, we were the only ones who managed to find five more. Then we got the news that another force had been found, but only in the human world. This then forced us to find this new source before The Others found it."

"Wow! You guys have completely confused me!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Well, that's not hard is it Sam" joked Peter, but received a glare from Sam, "But I guess that it's the same for the rest of us! How come it took you so long to get here, I mean you could have been with us when you found out about this new digimon?"

"Well, this other digmon was making the signal worse, but with the help of some robotic digimon, the signal has just got put back to normal." Added Beelzemon.

"Hang on; I thought this digimon had left the digital world, so how could it still be affecting the signal?" Questioned Jayne.

"It's really confusing, even for the smart ones." Replied Beelzemon.

"That's not including him obviously." Added Demi-Devimon, who received a dirty look off Jayne and a high 5 off his tamer, Peter.

"What would 'The Others' do if they found this new digimon?" Asked Steph, who was hoping that one of the two feuding digimon would answer. To her dismay, one of the other digimon replied, Pixemon.

"They would probably test it, dissect it, or worse..." Pixemon replied, just before Demi-Devimon and Beelzemon started on argument in what appeared to be in digi-tongue. This offended the other digimon.

"Oi!" Shouted Patamon over the noise being created by the two digimon, "You can't speak like that here, someone might here that jumble and come to investigate!"

The two digimon looked ashamed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Steph jumped up and answered the door, and expected her annoying neighbour from upstairs to be there complaining about the noise. It wasn't though. It was Ben, Steph's ex-boyfriend and pizza boy at Le Piazza on the other side of town.

"Ben! What are you doing here?!" Steph questioned the teen, who was a year senior to her.

"You… ordered a pizza… why else would I be here?"

"No reason, no reason. What pizza is it?"

"1 ham and mushroom with extra cheese, 1 meat feast with extra cheese, 2 Pepperoni with extra pepperoni and 1 deep pan kebab pizza with chilli sauce. Also here is your free garlic bread and chips. What's with the portion of salad?"

"Erm… thanks Ben. Normal price I'm guessing?" She said, riffling through her purse for the £10 it cost for the batch, and ignoring the question about the salad.

"Erm… No it's £20 as you've made them bigger. Are you having a party or something?"

"No, no! My friends are just starving and ordered me to get them a bigger pizza that's all."

"Okay, here you go. See ya around Steph" Ben said, handing over the crate with the pizzas and extras in it.

"Yeah, bye"

Steph closed the door and walked back to the sleeping room where everyone was sat in a circle, with their partners sat beside them. She handed out the pizzas and plates which she picked up from the kitchen. Elyse and Jayne jumped up to help their friend. While they were eating, a general chatter broke out in the circle, but one of them wasn't joining in.

"Are you ok Elyse, you've hardly touched your pepperoni pizza." Jayne asked her friend who was just sat there nibbling her pizza.

"I think we should do something about this poor digimon, before it gets captured by 'The Others' or whoever they are. That poor digimon is probably walking around not knowing where it is or what it's doing!" Exclaimed Elyse, who was very sympathetic to small creatures.

"You know what, Elyse is right!" Peter said, "We ought to find this digimon and keep it safe from whoever is looking to hurt it!"

"Well, it's very dark now so I don't suggest that we go now. But we'll go in the morning." Announced Steph.

"And where will you start looking?" Questioned Razz, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I mean, this digimon could be any type, a light one, a dark one, anything! And you just expect it to just suddenly appear in the first place you look! What happens if it isn't in this city? It could be in a different city, county, country!!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room and the rest of the group heard the door to the flat slam.

"What's got on her nerves?" Questioned Sam, while munching on his pizza. He was bewildered that the teen had such a quick temper.

"She's probably upset that she hadn't thought of that idea first so she can show off for Peter for having brains." Replied Jayne, with a smirk on her face.

"That is so sad!" Added Peter, "I mean, if she wanted me to sleep with her, all she had to do was ask!" Said Peter, but got a look off his twin, "But I would of probably of said no because she isn't my type."

After they agreed that they agreed that the next day they would set out to look for the new digimon, after looking for Impmon, they finished their pizza and lay down to sleep.

Elyse was laid down, thinking about what Peter had said.

_What!?! If that's true then I'm so gonna try, but say that it was for a laugh obviously. But what if he takes it seriously? Will he think it's a joke? Oh I'm so confused! _

_**Or maybe you should tell him how you feel.**_

_What the! Who was that?_

_**Me, Patamon. I can see and hear what your thinking and no offence, but half the things you kids have in your mind makes my tummy want to throw everything out of it.**_

_Oh right… well… I'm sorry for all of the things you see and hear. I bet it's quite gross._

_**Yes it is, I accept your apology. May I ask who 'he' is?**_

_Erm… no-one._

_**Is it Peter, Jayne's Twin.**_

_I'm not telling you that!_

_**I won't tell anyone, honest.**_

Elyse fell asleep, dreaming of her and Peter getting married in Black. She had Pixemon laying next to her, asleep.

Peter was laying on his back looking up at the midnight-blue ceiling that he and Jayne had painted when he and the others were painting the room he was in now. He was also thinking about his previous rock career, with his band Punk Rox.

_It's a shame that Megan had to quit, man we had fun! I really enjoyed all of the gigs, especially afterwards with all the girls hovering._

He pictured some of the girls he had come across, what a site half of them were! Some of them had piercings all over the place, their faces were literally covered with metal! He dreaded to think were else the surgical steel could be placed, he shuddered at the thought. Some of the girls he came across were total Goths, no smiles and flat voices. He remembered one girl who asked him to have sex with her and commit suicide. He thought the girl was a freak and told her so, and received a shrug of the shoulders. He had also met some really nice Emo girls, the right type for him, but they were to young/old for him.

_**You have met some strange people haven't you Peter, it's Patamon by the way.**_

_Oh right, I forgot you had the power of telepathy._

_**So you've met some girls which are slightly girly have you not.**_

_Ye I have, why you asking?_

_**No reason, it's just that I know a certain someone who likes you and doesn't know how to tell you her feelings.**_

_Who is it? If it's that Razz she a bit to old for me, so you can tell her that. She may be hot, but she ain't my type._

_**It's not her. It's someone else you know, but I'm not telling you who it is so don't bother trying to get it out of me.**_

_Okay… tell whoever it is to tell me how they feel and I'll take it into consideration._

_**Okay. I'll tell her in the morning because she's gone to sleep now.**_

Just before he went to sleep, he glanced over at Elyse thinking '_is it her?' _ And with that, he fell asleep with Demi-Devimon next to him.

Jayne was admiring Beelzemon when he had fallen asleep thinking how huge he was compared to the other digimon.

_Well, at least I've got more of a chance of being safe, unlike the others. I wonder where Razz has gone? I'm actually quite worried about her. I no I despise her but she can't be out there alone, especially now that all of the freaks come out and might rape her._

_**I wouldn't worry too much about her, she has a strange presence around her which gives me the creeps. It's like she's constantly being protected by something.**_

_Oh, hi Patamon, I thought you feel asleep._

_**Nice that someone isn't surprised that I'm talking to them, the others are asleep apart from Steph. Speaking of Steph, where is she?**_

_She'll be taking the trash outside, she likes her white haven to be clean and stench free. Also she might be sat in the cold waiting for Razz to return, she does that. If you need a good friend, Steph is the person to choose._

_**Well at least I have a nice tamer! Where do you think the secret digimon is?**_

_I think it's somewhere right under everyone's noses, but not noticeable. But before we start looking, we need to look for Impmon, Sam's digimon. Poor guy, he's always last to get something or be picked._

_**You'll find him tomorrow, that's a definite. I also sense that we'll be going to the digital world soon! Do you think you're ready to explore and search the digital island covered with different types of digimon?**_

_Ye definitely! I can't wait to see the world that all you guys come from! I bet it's filled with loads of digimon in couples and everything!_

_**Well… not exactly…**_

_Ah well. It doesn't matter anyway. We'll find out at some point. 'Night Patamon._

_**Goodnight Jayne, sweet dreams.**_

And with that, Jayne slipped into a dream of her and Beelzemon riding through the digital world on the back of his huge motorbike.

Sam had fallen asleep before Patamon could talk to him mentally. The digimon fell asleep when he saw Sam was dreaming about him and Jayne sitting together with a setting sun in front of them.

Steph was sat outside in the cold of the night. Even though it was summer, it was so cold, she could see her hot breath hitting the cold air and condensing, forming little clouds.

_Where is she?_ The teen thought to herself,_ she can't of gone far could she? Especially in this weather and what she was wearing._

She was sat there for about 15 minutes when a figure appeared at the entrance of the park to her left. She stood up and watched as the figure walked towards the building.

_Ohhhh! I wonder why Razz was so touchy when this new digimon is mentioned? Well you'll find out in the next chapter when we see an old face appear. Reviews. I seem to be lacking in the motivation I need to move on in my writing! Please review or I'll cry buckets. Luv Capricorn gurl xx_


	12. The Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon names on here!!**

**Where did Razz go after she stormed out of Steph's flat? It's time to find out!**

**The Brother…**

Razz was standing in the darkest part of the park. There was a tall figure standing in front of her.

"They are planning to search for the secret digimon as well." Razz said, in the darkness of her companion's shelter.

"Are they now..." Came a low sly voice which belonged to the stranger in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" Questioned Razz, quite irritated that the man in front of her was taking this so calmly.

"Simple my dear, teach them a lesson", he replied to the young woman in front of him, "That they shouldn't mess in things that they shouldn't be."

"Good. I am satisfied with that. Now I must go back to Steph's flat. I'll have to think of a good excuse why I stormed out."

"You will think of a good excuse my sister, you are intelligent like me."

And with that, Razz walked off into the moonlight while he remained in the shadows of the forest. Watching her go he thought.

_Oh how I can't wait to be back in the digital world where I can have her again. It's so hard for me to stay in the darkness while she can go off into the sun and then not being able to return to me when night falls because she is at that human's house. Even though she has only been there a day, it is still an annoyance. Now, I have to think about my plan to weaken that Beelzemon and put all of the others on guard for when they go to the digital world._

He continued to think his plan through.

"This is a very good plan, I may say." He said, chuckling to himself.

_Ohhhh, there he is again. Do you want to find out who 'He' is? Well you'll find out in the next chapter or two, but he isn't what you expect him to be. REVIEW!!!! I haven't had review in ages! Please make me feel some is actually reading them, 'cuz I might just die!! I hope you enjoy my story so far, Capricorn Gurl xx_


	13. Nooo!

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: WORST THING THAT AN AUTHOR COULD COME ACROSS HAS HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello there my wonderful readers, has been a while since I have updated my story/stories.

But I'm afraid this isn't another chapter your going to read =[

When I write my stories, I kept them safe on a memory stick so that if I did any writing at school, I could just easily save it & then work on it when I got home…

Unfortunately, my memory stick decided that it wasn't going to play nice & decided to go cryptic on me & I'm afraid there's no way I can save my wonderful creations ='[

Hoooowever….Magic Minx that I am, I have come up with a solution, though some people may be slightly upset about.

I have come to the conclusion that to expand my stories further than the greatness that you've so praised, I am going to have to rewrite my stories.

Don't fret though, I shall only be making minor changes e.g. correcting my shockingly bad grammar =s

So, I would like to accept a few more days/weeks patience from you so that I can rescue my babies and return them in fine condition!!

Luv Capricorn Gurl xxxx


	14. Help Please? NOT A NEW STORY CHAPTER

**I APOLOGISE: THIS ISN'T THE LATEST CHAPTER YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN WAITING EXTREMELY PATIENTLY FOR!**

_Dear Lovely Fan-fiction Readers & Fabulous Fellow Fan-fiction Writers,_

_I am writing to you for a little bit of writer's help here. If you could be so wonderfully fabulous & re-read this story and my other two stories on my profile, it would be greatly welcome if you could give me YOUR personal opinion as to help me make my stories so much better for your reading pleasure._

_Do you want something completely dramatic to happen in the next chapter? Do you want a section of a chapter editing so that you get more information about the characters /better imagery of the scene? Or, do you just want me to re-write the whole chapter (maybe story in some cases =s) because they're rubbish and you can tell that they've been rubbishly written by a 14 year old._

_I will try not to completely change everything about a story, but I can't find my original copies of the story as they're on the infernal buggered up memory stick *weeps* and (I will admit) as it has been so long since I embarked on my writing voyage the ideas have been swept away into the wind - leaving me in a wee bit of a you have your own idea of how you thought the story was going, or maybe you could add an exciting twist you thinks appropriate, say that as well =]_

_Any criticism is welcome more than normal this time!_

_From_

_CapricornGurl =]_


End file.
